Lutrin
The Lutrin were a canine-humanoid species indigenous to the planet Lutra, located in the Relkan Sector of Levrian Expanse, in the Inner Rim territories. A passionate people with a great reverence for life and nature, the Lutrin were one of the original founding members of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Along side the Antrixians, the Lutrin were also one of the more prolific members of the Jinsai Order that came to be important in the development of Commonwealth society. Throughout the years as members of the Commonwealth, the Lutrin proved themselves as stalwart defenders of their home territories and able conservationists on their homeworld and the surrounding planets. The Lutrin would play a vital role in the aftermath of the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth and the Galactic Civil War. Utilizing their developing technology for terraforming and planetary restoration, the Lutrin were able to assist in repairing damage caused by the widespread Textrodoxin attacks on many of the Commonwealth worlds. Biology and Appearance Ranging in size of 2 to nearly 3 meters tall, the Lurtin species were one of the more imposing species of the Antrixian Commonwealth. Covered from head to toe in thick fur, the Lutrin ranged in color from white/gray to black/brown, with some reddish brown mixed in. Their heads were long with a slender muzzle and erect ears, covered in fur, resting atop a broad neck. The Lutrin upper body, especially in males, tended to be broader in the neck, chest and shoulders. The female Lutrin always tended to be more slender than the males. Their lower bodies were slender with very pronounced muscle tone. Xenobiologists studied the Lutrin and concluded that there were some relation characteristics between them and the Wofven species from the Commonwealth world of Landris. It was theorized that the Lutrin could have evolved or were advanced as a species from the Wofven and transplanted to Lutra from Landris. Society and Temperament The Lutrin were a spiritual species, placing a great reverence in nature and the Force. Since joining the Antrixian Commonwealth, the Lutrin came to view their old spiritual practices as a connection to the Force through their surroundings, including plants, animals, and the planets in which they called home. The Lutrin called Lutra “Motherworld,” believing that the world gave birth to the first of their species. The Lutrin saw this belief as a duty to safeguard their world and to do everything they could to preserve the health of the planet. The Lutrin went on to foster this attitude on other worlds of the Commonwealth. The Lutrin typically lived in a tight, close-knit community of family and close friends, often referred to as a “pack” by off-worlders. Led by a lead male and female, this group often sought to protect and provide for the whole of their present community first before seeking to aid any others. Three to four adult females were responsible for raising the young within this group. Due to this, the Lutrin were readily able to adapt to the workings of the noble Houses and the Landsraad of the Commonwealth. The Lutrin took on the cultural aspect of personal and family honor with ease once they integrated with the Commonwealth. Any Lutrin that joined the Jinsai Order found it easy to conform to the traditions and standards of the Jinsai. Of all the Commonwealth species, the Lutrin held fast to the ways of the Jinsai and the transference of honor through the individuals members that joined the Order. The Lutrin were known to be fierce and cunning on the battlefield. Combined with their physical strength and agility, the Lutrin were known to be swift and resourceful when confronting an enemy. Through their deep reverence with life and nature, the Lutrin produced a number of prominent Force-sensitive Jinsai Gai’din over the centuries. The Lutrin prided themselves with their belief and connection to the Force that they had forstered throughout their history. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Government: Alliance/Federation Home Planet or System: Lutra Attribute Dice: 12D+2 DEXTERITY 2D/4D+1 KNOWLEDGE 1D/3D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D+2/4D+1 STRENGTH 3D/5D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Bite: A Lutrin's bite is powerful and can do STR+1D damage. Enhanced Senses: Lutrin have a very acute sense of smell and excellent eyesight. They receive a +1D bonus to Perception to notice smells and to identify known scents, along with Search skill rolls. The gamemaster can make a secret check using PER+2 to see if the character notices a scent, such as a familiar species or element, to the character. They receive no low-light penalties to Perception related rolls. Story Factors: Loyalty: Lutrin are extremely loyal to friends and allies and will often sacrifice one’s self to protect them. Lutrin take the Jinsai code very seriously and have adapted their society around it. Lutrin frown upon most crimes, especially stealing and murder, unless it is in protection of others or in order to benefit the greater good. Move: 10/13 Size: 1.9 to 2.3 meters tall Lifespan: 154 standard years Category:Species Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Member Species